


Aren’t you worried?

by princezimmermann



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezimmermann/pseuds/princezimmermann
Summary: Someone flirts with David at a party.Carlos is very concerned about it.Matteo isn’t.





	Aren’t you worried?

Matteo knows David is attractive. He knows David is charming and magnetic and very cute and very sexy. He knows this better than anyone. So, he knows he shouldn’t be surprised when other people notice David. And he shouldn’t be jealous, because everyone loves David and that’s how it should be. It’s what he deserves.

For the first few months of their relationship, Matteo didn’t have to actually face the reality of seeing someone else flirt with his boyfriend. He wonders, sometimes, how he’ll react when it inevitably happens. He remembers how it felt seeing David talk to Leonie, before they got together. It was like his heart and lungs had plummeted down into his stomach. It hurt, physically, and it was all he could think about for the rest of the day. 

Now, though, David is his. For good. And he loves that David and Leonie are friends, and he hasn’t had any reason to be jealous of anyone since. 

Until tonight.

There’s a party at his apartment, with their whole crew and some new faces he doesn’t recognize, various new university friends. Some of them are David’s, who’s bouncing around being extra sociable.

Matteo is chilling on a couch against the wall, between Jonas and Abdi who are leaning over him arguing about the quality of the beer they’re drinking. Matteo is thinking he’d like to dance, and looks around the room for David, and sees him across the room talking to a girl Matteo has never seen before. 

From a distance, she seems pretty. They’re laughing and standing close together and Matteo realizes this is the moment he knew would come eventually.

He watches them talk and he can tell, by the way she follows his every gesture, every tilt of his head, that she has also noticed that David is very attractive. 

And he doesn’t feel jealous. 

He’s kind of amused, actually. He watches them for a moment, wondering if it’s creepy but also not really caring because he’s allowed to watch his boyfriend, before Carlos suddenly flops onto the couch between Abdi and Matteo. He gestures vigorously at David.

“Are you seeing this, man?” Carlos asks.

“Yes?” Matteo says. “What?”

“Dude, that girl is totally putting the moves on David.”

Abdi scoffs. “No she isn’t,” he says. He squints over at the pair. “Why would she do that with Matteo sitting right over here?”

“Do you know her?” Jonas asks Matteo, who takes a drink and shrugs.

“Nope,” he says. 

“She probably thinks David is single,” Carlos says. 

Matteo nods. He knows that David invited a few new friends from his film class to the party, and this girl is probably one of them. She thinks David is cute, because why wouldn’t she, and she’s definitely flirting with him, because who wouldn’t. Matteo can’t blame her. 

“Chill, dude,” Jonas says to Carlos. “They’re probably just friends.” 

The girl giggles at something David says, leaning in close. She pushes at his shoulder then pulls him in to tell him something that makes them both laugh. The music is loud, but she didn’t need to pull him in that close. 

Carlos loses his mind. He hits Matteo on the arm repeatedly until Matteo slaps his hand away.

“Oh my god, did you see that?” Carlos says. “What was that?”

“Okay, that was definitely something,” Jonas admits. He glances at Matteo, who shrugs again.

“Doesn’t this bother you?” Carlos asks. “If a guy was flirting that blatantly with Kiki I’d be over there in a second.”

“Maybe you need to chill out,” Matteo says. 

“Like, you understand that she’s flirting with your boyfriend right?” Carlos insists.

“You aren’t worried?” Abdi asks.

Matteo thinks back to this morning, when he woke up to find David watching him. He’d given Matteo a fond smile and whispered “You’re drooling.” 

Matteo closed his mouth, which he hadn’t even realized had been open, and wiped his cheek on the pillow, which made David laugh. Then David had rolled on top of him, said “Good morning,” and kissed him. 

David watched Matteo sleep, watched him drool all over his pillow, and still wanted to have lazy morning sex.

“I’m not worried,” Matteo says.

The four boys watch David and the girl. She seems to be finding every possible reason to touch him. She pulls at the hem of his shirt, and it looks like she’s asking him something about it. David just smiles and responds, picking at the hem himself like she’s just asked him where he bought it and he’s trying to remember like she actually gives a shit.

“Does DAVID understand that she’s flirting with him?” Jonas ponders.

Matteo snorts into his beer. 

“Is he flirting back?” Abdi asks. “What does he look like when he’s flirting?” he asks Matteo. 

Not like this, Matteo thinks. When David flirts, he stares. His eyes wander up and down, he bites his lower lip, and he looks at you like he’s never seen anything better. It’s overwhelming, being the center of David’s attention, and Matteo will never get tired of it. 

But what David is doing now is just. Having a conversation with a friend. David is very friendly and charming with everyone but when he really flirts, he flirts hard. 

“You’d know,” is all Matteo says. 

He watches as the girl leans back against the wall behind her. She licks her lips and reaches out to tug on the front of David’s shirt and pulls him closer. She says something, blinking up at him through her lashes, and it looks like David finally catches on to what’s happening. 

His eyes go wide and his face flushes and he gently removes the girl’s hand from his shirt so he can take a step back. 

There’s a collective sigh of relief from the boys sitting on either side of Matteo. Matteo turns pointedly to Carlos and raises an eyebrow. 

Carlos throws his hands up in surrender. “Okay, sorry, you were right,” he admits. He shakes his head. “I just get really nervous about that kinda stuff. How are you so confident?” 

“Because I trust that David loves me,” Matteo says. Carlos opens his mouth, then closes it again, looking pensive. Matteo takes a drink and adds, “And I’m very cute.” 

Jonas snorts. Matteo turns back to watch the scene across the room.

David is sheepishly saying something to the girl, who looks disappointed, then regretful, as David looks around to find Matteo and points at him. The girl’s eyes go wide with embarrassment, obviously not realizing her failed flirting attempt was being observed. Matteo smirks and waves. The girl buries her face in her hands. David rolls his eyes and motions for Matteo to come over. 

Matteo pushes himself up off the couch and makes his way over, dodging a few people dancing in the middle of the room. 

He smiles innocently as he approaches David. “Hey, babe,” he says.

David looks unimpressed. “Matteo,” he says, gesturing to the girl, who moves her hands down from her face. “This is Angie, she’s in my film class.”

She’s definitely pretty. She looks apologetic. Matteo holds out a hand, which she shakes.

“Matteo,” he offers. “David’s boyfriend.”

“I’m so sorry,” she says, laughing nervously. “I really didn’t know.” 

Matteo shrugs and rests an elbow on David’s shoulder. “It’s all good,” he says. He looks at David, who’s still a bit flushed. “I get it.”

Angie laughs. She punches David in the arm playfully. “Next time just say you’re taken, dude,” she says. “God.”

“I didn’t know you were flirting!”

She groans and rolls her eyes. “Is he really that clueless?” she asks Matteo.

Matteo snickers and David looks offended. He scoffs. “I’m not!” 

“It’s okay,” Matteo says. “You have other talents.”

Angie snorts and David pushes Matteo’s face away.

“Well, I’m gonna go shake this off,” Angie says. “But we should hang out some time, yeah?” she asks, looking between both of them.

“Yeah for sure,” David says. 

“Totally,” Matteo agrees.

She smiles, looking much more at ease than a few moments ago. She salutes with a flourish and leaves. 

Matteo winds his arm the rest of the way around David’s neck and turns to face him. 

“You’re dumb,” he says. 

“How long were you watching that?” David asks, wrapping his arms around Matteo’s waist. 

“Long enough.”

David huffs. “Why didn’t you come over and save me?” he asks.

Matteo shrugs. “It was kinda funny. I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out.” 

David hums and pulls Matteo closer. “Weren’t you jealous?”

“Nope.” 

“Why not?”

Matteo raises his eyebrows. “Should I have been?” 

David smiles and shakes his head. “No.” 

“There you go.” 

“You’re pretty cocky.”

“I just know you love me.” 

David rests his forehead against Matteo’s. “I do.” 

Matteo grins and sneaks a quick kiss before pulling away to grab David’s hand and lead him away from the corner.

“I wanna dance. And then you should probably introduce me to your other friends so they know you’re off limits.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i love you!!


End file.
